


Lonesome Organist Rapes Page Turner

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [2]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, akificlets, offscreen non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the itunes oracle prompt ficlet: skippy + Lonesome Organist Rapes Page Turner by the Dresden Dolls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome Organist Rapes Page Turner

Kevin winced at the words he was saying and tried to cover it up with a heavy, unfunny chuckle. "Sorry, that was stupid."

Mike sat up and tossed Kevin a pillow. Kevin caught it gratefully and squashed it onto his lap. Mike just tugged the covers back up from where they had been kicked to the end of the bed and pulled them up to his hip. "Kevin," he started, sounding uncertain. "Do you want, I mean..." he winced himself.

Kevin nodded, suddenly feeling so close to tears he had stopped shedding years ago. "I do, I want you," he whispered.

"There's a but there," Mike said. If he had snapped it, they could have fought, and that would have put much-needed distance between now and then. But he sounded so tentative himself, so careful around something so fragile, that Kevin slumped

He rubbed his eyes. "I was thirteen," he said. "It was when we moved to the bigger church. I didn't know anyone but my brothers, and he was so nice..." Mike listened as Kevin told the story he'd never told anyone else. Only as he finished did he look down to see Mike had laced his fingers with Kevin's. "I'm fine, it wasn't that big a deal," Kevin lied. "But I can understand if you don't want to deal with this shit."

Mike didn't move. "I'm not going anywhere." He reached over with his free hand and wiped his thumb across Kevin's cheek. He didn't remember crying. "I'm here."

Kevin closed his eyes and finally admitted to himself that maybe it was a big deal after all.


End file.
